Domino Effect
by Spamalot
Summary: Within the spirit realm a pair of shinigami have taken up ranks. Rivals, enemies, friends. Neither expecting to ever see the other again. Bleach crossover. LxLight Yaoi Rating may change.
1. Of Mice & Men

**Domino Effect**

**Warning:** The following story contains major spoilers for Death Note and Bleach. Read _only_ if you've finished either or both series (preferrably both).

Ch. 1 - Of Mice and Men

I can't recollect a time I felt any sort of regret for what I've done. Not once.

Not with the notebook, not with Misa, not the people I killed, nor the task force...not even after my father gave his life because of me. No, even then my main concern was to eliminate. Lay to waste my enemies. The ones opposed to true justice. My justice. The god of the new world.

I also don't remember being this frightened since I was a child and got lost in the store. Such simpler days.

But it's understandable. I had barely enough time to think as I made my escape, let alone dwell on what I could have done better. My mistakes. Underestimating that boy whose posture matched your own. I wasn't even thinking logically, coming up with the first thing that came to mind. Refusing to accept defeat, I began to accuse him of setting me up. I even blamed the single man in that room who truly thought of me as his god, only to push him into suicide and take that opportunity to disappear.

It's funny, you know, how they say your life flashes before your eyes when you die. I was still running and yet already felt the cold hand of the reaper nipping at my heels, images of my highschool self appearing before my eyes; when I still believed letting the police do all the work was the right thing, and strived to join them. Such a minimal goal compared to my recent form of thinking.

Still, I refused to believe it was the end. Justice wins in the end, right? Then why was I the one running?

Your successor exceeded where you had not. You, the genius that you were, who second guessed everything, ultimately bringing about your demise.

Even then, falling to my knees a nervouse wreck, I clutch at the railing of the stairs I only halfway ascended. The ironic feeling of my heart giving a shudder before it began to shut off completely. So this was the end...?

I lay there, taking no time for atonement, still. My face no longer contorted, it takes on an almost peaceful look as I stare above me to the morning light filtering from a window...I swear I saw your wide, restless eyes, and in the distortion of the moment I consider whether I should suggest that we should play another game of tennis some time...or would that reveal too much? Would I still be Kira to you? Even in death I continued to analyze your every movement.

Of course I hadn't the breath to make such a proposal and so my lips voiced silent words. I don't even remember passing on, only the exhaustion, and wanting nothing more than to sleep.

A sleep that no one would expect to wake up from.

* * *

Getting used to Rukongai food was hard in the beginning, particularly anything with sugar included. Or at least that was the expert opinion of one black haired, onyx eyed shinigami, who has aten a wide variety of sweets. Despite most of the nutrition there resembling something from Japan, the majority of the candy was totally new to him and as mentioned before, difficult to get used to. That is why, rather than eat something he wasn't used to, he decided to stay in his comfort zone for now and stick with plain sugar cubes. 

Other than the deserts, boredom was another concept he had to get used to. Becoming accustomed for so long to mind boggling cases and analytical activities, even countless games of shogi and chess was nothing to the ex-detective, winning every time with ease. It seemed even in the afterlife no one was on his intellectual level (not that he was bragging). And it wasn't like he was much for fighting (of course you couldn't tell from his mastery of kickboxing, or so it would seem), and so hunting down these 'hollow' creatures was just a chore to him, whereas to others fighting and destroying them was nearly a game. Thankfully, being in the semi-high position that he was, the man was barely ever stuck with patrolling.

"Ryuzaki."

The sudden interruption from his train of thought pulled the messy haired shinigami out of his daze, pulling his finger from his lip, he was forced to look up with usual round eyes.

"Yes?" L asked, acting as if it hadn't bothered him in the least. In truth, he had become just a tad bit uptight lately because of the aforementioned boredom.

"The captain wants to see you." The faceless member (or at least in L's opinion) disappeared from the doorway with a short bow.

L pushed himself up from the red cushion on the ground, the table covered with stacked sugar cubes in the shape of a castle. The shinigami, clad in the usual black uniform, rather than his preferred plain white long-sleeved and jeans, placed his hands in the pockets of the pants and left the room with his usual slump. He was also barefoot, sticking to that preference at least, barely ever seen with those uncomfortable sandals on.

Ryuzaki, third seat of the 10th division. Despite the fact that everyone knew this was not his true name, he was merely asked a few times by other shinigami out of curiosity, but not pushed to actually reveal it. It was surprising that he would get so far, already starting out in the 5th seat when he left the academy with top marks

"Captain Hitsugaya." L greeted, the door having already been open. He didn't step in until the white haired captain nodded to him.

Hitsugaya straightened the tiny pile of paperwork within his hands, closing his eyes in a distateful fashion, directed at the forms he gingerly set to his left- only to pick up an even thicker pile and set it before him. Without looking up, but lightly opening his icey eyes, he grabbed a stamper as he spoke.

"A new shinigami's graduated. Everyone in the 11th division is either on a mission or isn't willing to do the job," He explained, that annoyed expression returning to his features. "So, Captain Kenpachi requested that I send one of my own in his stead. You're not too busy to show him around, right?" He asked, of course not giving L any choice in the matter. A lot of people say you have less freedom in the 10th division than you would in the 11th, Hitsugaya taking his position more seriously than the aggressive Kenpachi Zaraki. In fact just about everyone on his team enjoyed fighting one way or another, so L was under the impression this newcomer would be no different.

Still, anything to break the boredom of the afterlife would do. "I'm not." L accepted.

Hitsugaya finally looked up, a grateful look, before turning back to his work. "He should be at the entrance by now. Go meet up with him."

L bowed, making his way back through the doorway.

* * *

**A/N:**

Not much of a cliffhanger, eh? It's really more of a prologue to let you know the setting and where the characters stand. Like I said before, it's rated T for now, but it may very well become Mature if I'm feeling up to it.

It may not matter until later in the story, but who should Ichigo be paired with? I was thinking Renji, but if you wanted a girl, then just suggest it in a review! I'm also taking other pairing suggestions as well. There will be a suprise Death Note pairing, too. XD


	2. Conflict

**Domino Effect**

**New Full Summary:** Within the spirit realm a pair of shinigami have taken up ranks. One a murdering mastermind in his past life, striving for the 'perfect world', the other the greatest detective in the world. Possibly history. Rivals, enemies, friends. Neither expecting to ever see the other again. Bleach crossover. LxLight

**Warning:** The following story contains major spoilers for Death Note and Bleach. Read _only_ if you've finished either or both series (preferrably both)...and if you like yaoi. -nods- Lots of yaoi.

And I nearly forgot...

╔══╗**Disclaimer:** I do  
║╔╗║not own the following  
║╚╝╠══╦╦══╦═╗  
║╔╗║╔╗║║║║║╩╣  
╚╝╚╩╝╚╩╩╩╩╩═╝  
Death Note and Bleach, or any of its withhelding characters, whom are properties of their respective creators. :D

* * *

Ch. 2 - Conflict

Wide, saucer-like pupils, black as coal and rimmed with signs that even in the afterlife the man wasn't getting much sleep, dug into Light's own eyes with an almost overwhelming intensity. The messy haired figure seemed just as shocked as he was, but seemed to take it a lot better, as he was finally showing signs of reaction.

He approached Light, that almost blank look returning to his features. "Yagami...kun." He finally said, forcing one foot to calmly step in front of the other in a slow, but steady manner. At least his voice wasn't hitched in his throats like the brunette's was. Like always, better at hiding emotions behind a passive facade.

Light didn't know why but something told him, as L approached, that this wouldn't go well...

Finally forcing himself to speak, so many thoughts continuing to rush through his mind at once. "Ryu...zaki."

No sooner had he spoken had the wide eyed detective stopped not inches from his face, unblinking, as a foot was painfully collided with the object of his concentration's chin. Light was given no time to react, this action waking him up from his daze, as his back slammed against a pillar with a distasteful 'thud'. Noting nothing was broken, only his aching chin, Light instantly pushed himself to his feet and shot L a disheveled glare. It was met with a distasteful stare. "What the hell is your problem, Ryuzaki?!"

No further words were exchanged after an explanation wasn't given. Light stomped right back up to him, returning the blow with a fist to Ryuzaki's face, but not before he was kicked in the gut. Both were sent to the floor, only to jump back up and return to the brutal exchange of blows.

By this time they had for sure caused a scene. People were probably wondering why they would use fists instead of Zanpakuto, but had you asked, they probably wouldn't even know the answer. Another thing they may wonder is why they were conflicting so seriously in the first place. Obviously neither life was in trouble, so the small crowd of shinigami just continued to stare and whisper among themselves.

In fact the fight may have gone on until either or both lost conciousness, only a certain pair of captains (or one vice, to be precise) had finished their mission and returned, wandering on to the scene. This broke up crowd, most of which began to wander off after a few respectful bows to the newcomers.

Zaraki had been watching for a few minutes in amusement, but finally growing bored, he appeared from behind, catching the more unfamiliar of the two by the shoulders.

"Hey, what's with this? Why not use your Zanpakuto? Otherwise, it's not much of a fight." Zaraki said in puzzlement, announcing his presence

"Captain Kenpachi." L greeted. Although he was sporting a bleeding lip and an even darker, swollen eye, he bowed as if the injuries weren't there at all.

Kenpachi frowned in thought. "Eh...you're that 10th divisioner, Ryuzaki, huh?" Kenpachi asked, having heard about the 'prodigy' that was bumping seats in his division quickly, because of his intelligence or whatnot.

"Yes." L placed his thumb to his bottom lip, turning his gaze to the Captain, only to flinch and drop his hand because of the cut.

"Well, I don't give a shit about your problems, I just can't have ya killin' my new fifth seat just yet." Kenpachi wasn't a stupid man. He requested someone from the 10th division escort the new member of his own division...or, well, Ikkaku had.

This guy must have a pretty smart mouth on him if he managed to tick off the calm, ever observing, Ryuzaki so easily that he forgot he was armed.

"I understand. My apologies." Ryuzaki said, his eyes falling on to his ex-partner in the Kira case.

Light looked between the two of them as they spoke, shrugging off the Captain, who appeared to be his own.

"So what's your name, kid?" Zaraki asked. Tiny hands and a pink bob appeared on his right shoulder. Light didn't let it distract him.

"Yagami Light."

"Light, eh? I'm Kenpachi Zaraki, your Captain." Zaraki introduced. As if reading his mind the pink girl, ten times smaller than himself, piped up.

"That's a weird name! How 'bout Yaya-kun!"

Light blinked, a small smile appearing on his face, but his bruised cheeks were too painful to keep it that way. "I get that a lot." He faintly wondered what relationship the small girl had with the Captain to be hanging off his shoulder like a monkey like that...

But on a more important note...

Light turned back to L, again locking eyes, now a less hostile look to them and now more inspecting if anything. His thumb was replaced on a unscathed part of his lip, his shoulders slumped, and sporting a similar uniform to his own.

Why was Ryuzaki there? It's been many countless years since he's seen him, 'living' and attending the academy here.

Things have been blurry, that is, the Kira case. He remembers catching L as he fell and watching him as he died. Just like his father on his death bed, he was helpless to do anything as Kira claimed both of their lives. After that he remembers taking Ryuzaki's place as L, but after that things really got hazy...he can't even remember his own death...but maybe it's that way for everyone...?

He didn't even want to face that he was actually dead, but surprisingly, he adapted well...he's always been a realist.

What puzzled him most was why Ryuzaki assaulted him before. Was it possible that he _still_ suspected him as Kira, even in death?

L finally approached the one, once again breaking him from his daze.

"Yagami-kun, I would like to speak with you in private." He said, walking to Light's side. Ryuzaki cast Zaraki a questioning look.

Zaraki scatched behind his head. "Do what ya want." He grunted, turning and beginning to walk away. The girl began babbling about where they were going next.

Light nodded. There were some things they needed to clear up.

* * *

**Obviously Light is confused. He seems to have lost all memory of being Kira! But why is that?**


End file.
